


The lack of Gyro Gearloose x Scrooge McDuck is disappointing.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubcon Cuddling, Grooming, Horniness, Hugs, Lust, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Suggestive Themes, Talking, Touching, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: It's Non Ducktales 2017 Gyro Gearloose if you were wondering.Gyro Gearloose tries do something with Scrooge McDuck but fails.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The lack of Gyro Gearloose x Scrooge McDuck is disappointing.

Gyro Gearloose wrapped his arms around Scrooge McDuck and held to the shorter man. Scrooge blinked numbly and put down his newspaper. McDuck asked, "Gyro, Why are you being so affectionate all of a since?" The chicken nuzzled into the duck happily. Gearloose answered, "Because you are so brave and strong, Mr. McDuck." Mr. McDuck cocked an eye. Dr. Gearloose hummed warmly into the smaller man as he went to sit on his lap. The old duck questioned further, "What's with the new clothes? And the new hair color? They seem so strange." The young adult chicken puzzled lightly, "What do you mean, Mr. McDuck?"

The rich duck took on a deeper level of confusion. The science chicken began to groom his boss as a a display of affection. The richest duck in all of fiction sighed, "Gearloose, what in the blasted bagpipes are ya doing now?" The totally professional scienctist blushed and looked away in embarrassment while babbling. His boss huffed out softly, "Gyro. I'm your boss. I can't go around dating my employees." The young man stammered harder than before as he started to tear up. The older man was immediately surprised by this. The tall, thin, chicken sniffled and hugged him tightly. 

Doctor Gearloose put his face into the chest. McDuck breathed out, "Doctor Gearloose, I don't have the slightest idea what's gotten into you but I swear..." He paused as he saw another Gyro. His eyes flicked between the two. The one that looked as if his mother dressed him confessed, "Mr. McDuck. I have always looked up to you." The hipster was just staring at his employer and his doppelganger in bafflement. Scrooge was even more dumbstruck by these events. This sure wasn't a clone. Perhaps someone from another universe? Quietly the pink tie and the top hat attempted to geasure a chat but yet appeared to talk in completely different ways causing only frustration.

The modern scienctist gruffed to himself and walked over to his out of time double. He put a hand on the shoulder. The double gave hummed in comfort, noting with more warmth, "I'm still inspired by you. I know sometimes my inventions don't always go as planned but... Look at me, a genius who can't even find the words for how you make me feel." The young adult male pulled his hand away from his alternative self. The only duck in the room went to get up but found it difficult for some unknown reason. The rant continued, "I know this is deeply unprofessional but, I fear I'm attracted to you. That I have been for a long time."

Another attempt was made to speak silently but was met with equal results. The cuddle kept on, a little bit more passionate. The man from another world tested nervously, "You won't hate me if I.. Um. Was more affectionate, Mr. McDuck?" The head was place on the shoulder. The red coat apologized, "Laddie, I'm afraid I'm not your Scrooge McDuck. Because you aren't my Gyro Gearloose." The chicken sat up to see another chicken so different but so alike himself. This didn't even seem to throw him off as he got up and left, leaving with an apology, "Sorry for the mix up, I'll be going now."

The End.


End file.
